Yes, My Lady (NEW)
by BlackAvengerGirl
Summary: NEW VERSION! Lady Elizabeth died while giving birth to Ciel Phantomhive's daughter. Unable to handle the grief, Ciel hands her over to his demon butler, Sebastian to raise her in his place. Having not raised a child before, Sebastian Michaelis is sure in for an interesting time. Love,friendship,tears and betrayal. What events will take place in the Phantomhive manor? SebasXOC !M!
1. Chapter 1

Yes, My Lady

Chapter 1:

The veils of midnight were closing in. The moon was large and luminous, highlighting the fine details of the large Phantomhive mansion. All was quiet as death around the neat gardens and the estate. But not inside. It was the year, 1902, date 28th of August, and Lady Elizabeth was in labour.

Her husband, Ciel Phantomhive, aged 27, was by her side clutching her hand tightly, his face contorted into a face of worry for his wife. His mind flickered between the moments during Elizabeth's pregnancy.

_Flashback_

_~ 8 months ago ~_

'_Master.'_

_Ciel looked up from his desk to greet the ruby coloured eyes of his demonic butler, Sebastian Michaelis. _

'_What is it, Sebastian? You know that I'm busy.' the young man sighed in frustration. _

'_I thought that you might want to know that Lady Elizabeth has been ill three times this morning.'_

_Ciel stood up in shock. 'What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?' Abandoning his work, he rushed out of the room, but he wasn't quite sure where to run to. 'Lizzy!' he called out, his figure searching around him._

'_Master, she's in your bedroom, resting. Paula is taking care of her as we speak.' Sebastian said, appearing next to his master. Ciel felt himself calm down a little. 'I see. But I must go see to her.' he told his butler, who nodded in silent agreement. Sebastian stared at his master for a few seconds as Ciel hastily made way to his room. _

_It had already been over 10 years, since the contract was made, and Ciel still hadn't completed his wanted revenge. But the weird thing was, was that the master soon began to see more happier moments that seemed to make him forget ever so slightly about his goal. After he married Elizabeth Midford, he seemed to have focused less on his revenge. _

_In Sebastian's case, he was unsure about his own position. He had been a butler for Ciel for so long, he had almost forgot his purpose as a demon. Not that he minded. He quite enjoyed living amongst humans and serving his master. _

_Smiling to himself, he walked off in the direction of Ciel and Elizabeth's room._

_When he reached the room, he saw that Ciel was kneeling next to Elizabeth, who looked a bit white and pasty, and was lying, fully clothed, on the large bed, fast asleep._

_Sebastian walked closer and then saw that Ciel's hand was shaking. Anxiety? He thought. His attention turned back to the scene in front of him, as he saw Ciel's head turn to his own._

'_What is it, Master? Do you need to lie down?' Sebastian placed a gentle hand on his master's shoulder._

'_Se-Sebastian..' Ciel squeak almost inaudible. His face was pale and small beads of sweat clung to his face. _

'_What is it, my Lord?'_

'_I-I'm...g-go-' he trailed off in mid-sentence. _

_Sebastian leaned in further to try and gesture for him to speak more clearly. Ciel swallowed loudly and tried again._

'_I'm going...to b-be a f-f-father.' he whispered, with a look of disbelief. _

_End of flashback_

Elizabeth cried out in pain as a contraction hit. She cracked her eyes open to look at Ciel. 'C-Ciel. D-Don't leave m-me.' she said, through her dry, cracked lips. After she spoke, she began to cough harshly. For you see, Elizabeth had a high fever. She had developed it four months ago, and she didn't seem to get better. The doctor said that giving birth to this baby would be a huge risk to her safety. But like Elizabeth was, she refused to give up her child. Constantly, Ciel, Sebastian or the servants would always check on her and made sure that she was stable.

Ciel was excited, yet concerned about the day the baby was to be born. He usually hid his concern, by keeping on top of his work, but no matter what he did, nothing would mask the pain he felt. He loved Elizabeth too much to lose her to a fever. Or his child's birth.

Elizabeth cried out again, her face scrunched up in pain and sweat making her nightdress cling to her body and her blonde hair to her face. Around that time a storm was beginning to stir. Rain splattered against the window. Ciel wanted to cry out in frustration. Nothing could be worse than this. Waiting for a doctor, who seemed to be taking a long time to arrive, in this now, rotten weather, while his wife was giving birth and running a dangerously high fever.

'Sebastian! What should we do? Elizabeth could die!' he cried out in a panic. His heart thudded against his chest, waiting for his butler, who was by Elizabeth's opposite side, moping her forehead with a wet towel, to answer.

Sebastian thought for a moment, his face in deep thought.

Then he stood up and stripped his tail-coat off his body and then rolled up his sleeves. He turned to the maids in the room, who were staring at him in wonder.

'Mey-Rin, go get some clean towels. Paula, you're going to assist me.' said Sebastian.

Paula and Mey-Rin looked at each other in confusion. 'For what, sir?' Paula asked.

'I will deliver this baby; now we don't have time to dawdle! Hurry Mey-Rin!' Sebastian snapped slightly. 'R-Right!' Mey-Rin squeaked and hurried out of the room.

'Lady Elizabeth, I'm going to have to ask you to part your legs.' Sebastian said to the sick woman. When Elizabeth made no move to lift her legs, Sebastian had to lift them himself. Ciel stared at his butler with a shocked look on his face. 'Sebastian! Do you even know how to deliver babies?' he asked, unsure.

That's when Sebastian smiled sweetly at him and said, 'You told me to do something, my Lord. I'm just following your orders.'

Sebastian carefully entered the distressed woman's body with his hand. He had faced situations like this before; assisting with medical procedures a very long time ago. But what kind of Phantomhive butler would he be if he couldn't deliver his master's child? 'She is completely dilated, so I think she can start pushing.' He noted to those around him.

Elizabeth broke the conversation with a sharp cry. 'Ow! Help! I'm dying!' she sobbed. Sebastian went back to his task at hand and placed a hand on Elizabeth's stomach. 'Lady Elizabeth, when I tell you to, I want you to push. Can you do that for me?' The response was a quick nod.

Elizabeth's grip on Ciel's hand tightened as she made an effort to push when Sebastian instructed her to. 'C-Ciel! Are you the-re?` she choked hoarsely. Ciel leaned over to kiss her cheek. 'I'm right here, Lizzy. You're doing great. You're going to be a mother. You know that?'

Even though she was in so much pain, she let out a little laugh, tired and slightly hoarse. 'I wonder if it'll be a little boy, we c-could name him C-Ciel.' This made Ciel laugh a little. 'And what if it's a girl?'

'If it's a g-girl, I want y-you to n-name her.'

'Why me?' Ciel asked with a slight wobble in his voice. For some reason, he had a feeling that Elizabeth wasn't going to make it. It was a terrible gut feeling, and he hoped that was all it was.

'B-Because it wouldn't b-be f-f-fair if I took over the child, wouldn't it?'

Elizabeth pushed again, a harsh groan escaping her lips.

'Lizzy! Are you okay?' Well that was a stupid question. His wife was dying giving birth to his child. Ciel squeezed Elizabeth's hand and told her to hold on.

'Ciel. A-A name. For a g-g-girl.' she hissed.

Ciel thought hard and quickly. A name. A name. What would be a girl's name that he loved? He looked at Sebastian, who was supporting the unseen, nearly-born child. His face was serious and he was sweating. Sebastian _never _sweats.

'Rose.' Ciel slipped the name from his mouth as his deep blue eyes stared at the dark crimson ones.

Elizabeth sighed and smiled, lighting up her face. 'W-What a pretty name.' Ciel didn't realise tears were falling from his eyes until Elizabeth wiped them away with a shaky finger. 'Ciel. Don't cry. Even i-if I were to die, I want to see your smile t-that I always loved.'

Ciel nodded and wiped a hand across his eyes. He had to be strong for Lizzy. Just for her.

'I love you too, Lizzy.'

Mey-Rin cried out. 'I can see the baby's head! You're doing great, my lady!' Sebastian looked up at the exhausted mother. 'Just one more push.' He had the baby's head resting in his bloody palms. With one loud cry, the child was finally out and with a weak cough, began wailing.

Sebastian looked down at the tiny, sticky little baby in his hands. _Humans may be greedy and stubborn creatures. However small children are somewhat like miracles in this messed up world._

Quickly, the baby was wiped clean, umbilical cord cut and wrapped in a soft towel.

Ciel was afraid to look up, but as soon as a small, warm bundle was placed in his arms, he couldn't help but look at the strange being that he and Elizabeth created.

'Congratulations, Master. You have a healthy baby daughter.' Sebastian whispered in his master's ear. Ciel couldn't hear his butler speak. He was mesmerised by the small baby in his arms. She was beautiful. Her pearly white skin was smooth and soft, and he met bright blue eyes staring back at him. She was so small. She was so strange. She was so perfect.

Ciel felt tears fall again. He had never in his life, felt this kind of love before. He could feel himself smile. It was a pure smile. 'Hello, Rose.'

The happy moment ended when Elizabeth lurched in her bed, and vomited. Only, there was nothing left to vomit. 'Lizzy! Lizzy!' Ciel shouted out. 'What's wrong?!'

Sebastian was at her side immediately and felt her clammy forehead. 'Master, her fever is rising.' Ciel wanted to scream at Sebastian to do something. He wanted to slap the demon's face. This could _not _be happening.

'Ciel...I-I...' Elizabeth croaked, her eyes unfocused. 'I want to see m-my baby.' Ciel choked back a sob building in his throat. He laid his daughter on her mother's stomach. Elizabeth looked at her little girl, while silent tears slipped down her face. 'Rose. You l-look like your papa...' She looked up at her husband with pure love in her eyes. 'Look after your daddy for me okay?' Then she closed her eyes, her delicate hand slipping from her stomach.

'NO! LIZZY! WAKE UP! LIZZY!' Ciel screamed, shaking his wife's shoulders violently, making the small baby cry. Sebastian pulled Ciel away from the dead woman and held him, as he cried and screamed in his butler's chest. The screams died down after a while and just became racking sobs. Ciel clutched at Sebastian to prevent himself from falling. Sebastian stroked his hair and was silently whispering words of comfort.

'S-Sebastian. Why...did this have to happen?' The Earl sobbed bitterly, franticly searching for evidence that this was all just a dream.

'My Lord, she was very ill. There was nothing I could do. She lived a good life, knowing that she was married to you and that she produced a little girl with you. She died as a happy woman, wife and mother.' said Sebastian. This was all he could say to the weeping man. This was the first time that he had seen his master break down over the death of someone. Usually he would show his deep sorrow through anger and bitterness, but he never had shed a tear over a death. Then again, Ciel Phantomhive was only human.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

'I-I just can't believe it. I d-don't want to!' Ciel hiccupped, keeping a tight hold on Sebastian's shirt.

'I know, Master. I know.' Sebastian whispered softly. His gaze landed onto the crying baby on top of the beautiful corpse. He also noticed that the other servants were in tears. Finny and Mey-Rin were clutching each other and crying. Bard was trying to appear strong, but the evidence of tears down his face was too obvious. Paula stroked her mistress' hair and wept. Turning his attention to Rose, he shook his master's frame a little to get his attention. 'Master, have a look. It's the daughter that you created with Lady Elizabeth. I'm sure that even now, she would want you to protect and cherish that child as much as she wanted to herself.'

Ciel pulled away from the butler and picked up his baby girl off his wife's still chest, whimpering a little as he saw her. He cuddled Rose to his chest protectively. 'I understand. I will protect this child with my life.' he said before starting to cry softly, holding Rose close. 'I u-understand.'

Sebastian smiled at the sight. It was definitely once in a lifetime thing to see Ciel vow something like that, but it felt, kind of, nice. Sebastian could feel the small but tight bond between father and child.

However, it wouldn't last forever.

/

A few months passed since the birth of Rose Phantomhive and the death of Elizabeth Phantomhive. It was a strange mixture of happy and sad emotions. No one was really sure of how they should be feeling. The one who was taking it hard the most was Ciel. One minute he was calm, collected and observing how his child was growing up. The next minute, he was wailing and screaming out for Elizabeth and would curse his daughter for killing her. It was madness.

One day, Ciel seemed to be totally out of it. He was looking exhausted, confused and deep in thought all the time. Sebastian was delivering his master's afternoon tea and with it all on a trolley, he knocked softly against the door.

'Master, I have prepared your afternoon tea.' he called out before entering the room. His eyes fell on Ciel holding Rose in his arms, playing with her chubby cheeks.

Sebastian chuckled a little. 'She looks like you.'

Ciel ignored him and changed the subject. 'What's for tea?'

'A nice custard and cream tart, with blueberries, complete with herbal tea.' The butler said as he placed the dishes on the desk. Ciel pulled the plate of diabetes closer. Rose tried to swat the tart with her little hands but was stopped by Ciel as he battered her hands away. 'No Rose! Sebastian, do something about her! Go play with her or something.'

'But, Master, I have other chor-' Sebastian was cut off as he had a squirming baby shoved in his arms. 'I don't care. Take care of her.' Ciel said, focusing his attention on his desert.

Sebastian smiled and slightly bowed. 'Yes, My Lord.' He turned to exit the room, but was soon stopped by Ciel who spoke quietly. 'Please, take care of her.'

Sebastian looked at his master, with a slightly confused look on his face. 'What do you mean by that, sir?'

Ciel seemed to be very deep in his own mind, but answered his butler somewhat reluctantly. 'I want you to raise her Sebastian.'

The demon butler was certainly taken aback by his master's request. He had never raised children in his whole life. Sure he had been around them plenty, but raising one was a new experience for him. "Master, she is your daughter. Wouldn't you rather raise her yourself? Perhaps one of the maids would be better.' Sebastian said to Ciel who was pushing around the cream on his cake with a fork.

'I can't do it. She resembles Lizzie a lot more than I would've liked. I vowed to protect her, and I shall. With your assistance, of course. It pains me to look at her. I just…can't.' Ciel's voice shook slightly with emotion. It was taking him a very long time to get over Elizabeth's death. 'You're the only one I trust with this, Sebastian.'

Sebastian looked down at the little girl in his arms. She had fallen asleep during the conversation, her small hand clutched onto Sebastian's coat tightly. The demon sighed. He glanced back at his master, who was avoiding his butler's eyes. 'If that is what you wish, Master.' Sebastian spoke, bowing a little so he wouldn't wake Rose. Knowing that this conversation was over, Sebastian left the office. \

Walking down the hall to the newly placed nursery, Sebastian said to the sleeping baby, 'It seems we will be spending a lot of time together, my Lady.'

**Greetings! This is my edited version of Yes, My Lady which hopefully came out a little bit better than the previous version. I'm actually enjoying writing this right now, listening to Marilyn Manson, the sky is stormy and with my fat-ass of a dog on my lap. (Jks I love him like crazy) I'm designing the next chapter so I'll get that out later today I hope! Please let me know what you think. Also give me ideas on some events that could happen in the story as like a build up to the climax. :D **

**Grazie! **


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, My Lady

Chapter 2:

It was a warm summer afternoon at the Phantomhive mansion and the cheerful gardener Finnian was planting some new flowers. He carefully unpackaged the little seedlings whilst humming to himself. 'Ok! I am determined not to crush any this time!' he stated to himself with confidence. He couldn't afford to ruin a lot of seedlings or Sebastian would certainly behead him this time. What he did fail to notice though, was the approaching sound of running feet on the grass. One second he was admiring the tiny plant, and the next his head was planted in the tilled dirt. A shrill sound of laughter filled the hair.

'Gotcha!'

Finny groaned in the dirt. 'Young Lady…' But only muffled sounds came out. The weight on his back was uncomfortable. The little girl seemed to have fun jumping on his back, so his face always came into contact with the ground.

Little Rose Phantomhive, now six years old, had planted her little bottom on Finny's back and grasped his strawberry blonde hair in her small fingers. She had become such an attractive little spirit to look at. Her ivory skin was like a doll's and she was quite a small girl. Her hair was the same colour as her father's, but had the same curl as her mother's, which bounced on her shoulders. Her eyes were large and a brilliant cerulean blue. But despite her angelic appearance, she could be very mischievous and energetic.

Letting out a squeal of excitement, Rose wrapped her little arms around Finny's neck. 'Uncle Finny! Let's play!' she exclaimed. Thanks to Finny's abnormal strength, he carefully sat up, with the little girl hanging from his neck. 'You have dirt all over your face!' she laughed at the sight of the gardener's face. Embarrassed, he wiped the dirt off his face. 'Young Lady, I'm sorry but I am very busy at the moment.'

Rose looked at the seedlings, thankfully still intact. 'Are you planting flowers?' she asked, letting go of Finny's neck. He smiled and nodded. 'Yes, I am! I'm sure you'll love these ones.' Rose stared at the seedlings with fascination. She then grinned at Finnian. 'Can I help? I love flowers.'

'Ah, I don't think Sebastian would like it if your dress got dirty.' Finny pointed out nervously. He knew that he _himself, _would get the blame if they were caught. He can already see the gleam in Sebastian's eyes. He had always admired the brilliant skills of the butler, however he was terrified of him if Sebastian got angry. And that was very common.

'It's okay! Sebastian is with Daddy at the moment. He won't know!' the girl sure seemed confident that they would be safe.

'Okay, but only for a little while. You can help me plant these in the holes I dig.' Finny finally gave in after swiveling his head around, looking for any sign of black. Rose clapped her hands in joy and grabbed a small shovel.

/

An hour had past, and all flowers were planted, watered and fertilized. The two stood back to admire their work. 'We did it! Yay!' Rose cheered. She did manage to get some dirt on her frock, hands and face, but she wasn't worried at all. That was until, she heard a familiar voice.

'My my. You two have been busy.'

Sebastian stood behind the duo, with a look that said he was displeased. Finny could feel himself get weak at the knees. 'Sebastian, it's not what it looks like!' he cried out. The demonic butler held his blood coloured gaze on the terrified servant. 'Oh? Do tell me what else it could be.' His tone was somewhat teasing and at the same time menacing. It sent shivers down their spines. Moving his attention to the six year old he sternly spoke, 'Go inside, Lady Rose. Now.' Rose, happy to be out of the situation, ran off towards the mansion. Finny's jaw dropped. 'Young Ladyy! What about me?!' Sebastian was cracking his knuckles.

About thirty seconds later, there was a loud screech from outside.

/

Rose ran through the mansion to get to her room to wait for Sebastian. Despite her encounter with him earlier, she and Sebastian had a special bond with each other. She looked up to Sebastian as a father figure, more so than her actual father. He had practically done everything a mother _and_ a father would do for their child. Rose and Ciel had a very difficult time bonding. But because she was so young, she didn't really understand why he didn't really look at her and acknowledge her. But as long as she had Sebastian, she was happy.

She ended up colliding into someone as she ran. The force knocked her off her feet and on her back. Rubbing her sore nose, she looked up at the person she ran into. Ciel Phantomhive loomed over her like a large shadow. Rose saw the cold expression in his face, his eyes. She had seen that expression her whole life, but it still made her chest feel heavy. Scrambling to her feet, she did what she had been taught by Sebastian and curtsied lightly. Sebastian had told her to do it as a sign of respect. Rose didn't like following rules very much, but she did want her father to see what a good girl she was. 'Good afternoon, Daddy.' She smiled at the older Phantomhive.

'Watch where you're going!' Ciel snapped at his daughter, making her flinch. He continued past her, trying not to look at Rose's disappointed face. She looked around at her father's disappearing back, longing so dearly. She pushed her sadness aside, swallowing her tears that fought to come out. She continued the journey to her bedroom, with a solemn expression.

She pushed open the large doors and ran to her bed, which she flopped on. She stayed like that for a few moments, listening to the silence in the air. Rolling to her side, she came to face the photo frame that sat on her bedside table. It was a photo of the late Lady Elizabeth, her mother. She didn't have any memory of her, but she talked to the photo of her all the time. She knew her mother had died and gone into the sky, but even then, she felt closer to her than her father.

'Mommy, I want to see you. Then you can actually talk back to me.' The little girl whispered to the photograph. A sudden knock at the door got Rose's attention.

'My lady, may I enter?' It was Sebastian.

'Yeah.' Rose called out in her sad little voice.

Sebastian stepped into the room and went to his little mistress. 'You should take a bath, my lady. You should not have been gardening in those clothes.' The tall male butler sat down on the bed next to Rose's curled up body. She apologized humbly and sat up. 'Very well, I shall call for Mey-Rin or Paula.' Sebastian said and began to move from his position. He was suddenly stopped by a tight grip on his arm. His gaze met little Rose, who seemed to be blushing a bit.

'I..want you to bathe me.' She requested quietly.

'Are you sure, my lady?' Sebastian asked, though he knew she was absolute. Usually his lady would request alone times like this when she had something on her mind. Although it rarely was bathing. Of course he gave her a bath himself when she was a baby, but as she was growing older, he understood that she would need her privacy amongst female staff.

The blue eyed girl nodded her head without speaking. Sebastian could sense she was deeply troubled. He gathered the small child in his arms, bridal style. 'If that is what you want, then I have no reason to object.' He smiled at the girl.

/

When she was all settled in the tub, Sebastian took the opportunity to question her troubles.

'My lady, what is the matter?' he asked, in a very soothing and soft tone. He had a concoction of baking soda on the ground besides him. It was used to wash hair. As he was preparing to wash the girl's hair, she spoke quietly. 'Why does Daddy hate me?'

Sebastian's eyes fixed on Rose's small back, picturing her expression vividly in his mind. It's difficult to explain the complicated situation of Ciel Phantomhive to a six year old. He knew he couldn't be harsh, even though it was his nature. He paused his hand movements.

'He doesn't hate you. He is just very sad about your mother's death.' He told his little lady. She turned her head to him quite quickly with a pout. 'But that was years ago! I'm still alive right?' she complained, searching her butler's gaze for answers. Sebastian turned her head away from him with gentle hands. He began lathering the makeshift shampoo in the girl's hair.

'Grief is different for every human. Some get over it faster than others. Your father and Lady Elizabeth were very close. He lost her very suddenly.'

She could kind of understand what Sebastian was talking about. But she was still hurt. 'Is Daddy going to be like this until I grow up?'

Sebastian was rinsing her hair when she asked. 'No. I'm sure he won't.' But he really wasn't too sure himself. Rose looked up at him with a change of expression. 'You are more like my daddy anyway!' her cheeks became rosier as she grinned. _Such an innocent human. _Sebastian smiled softly at her. 'I am honored, my lady.'

_I seem to be turning human myself. _

/

After a nice supper and some playtime, Rose Phantomhive was becoming droopy eyed and yawned every few minutes. She dropped her doll and reached out to Sebastian who was serving tea to his master. 'Time for bed, my lady.' The butler scooped the child off the ground, instantly feeling her heavy head on his broad shoulder. He smiled to himself. She was always quick to fall asleep, especially in Sebastian's hold.

'She longs for you dearly, my lord.'

Ciel looked up from the novel he was reading in his large armchair. Before he saw his butler, he saw his sleeping daughter. So innocent, but so vulnerable. So much like Lizzy.

'I'm busy with work.' The Earl went back to his book without another word. Sebastian shook his head at his master's stubborn attitude. But he didn't push the matter further, so instead he left to tend to the young lady.

After dressing her in a light nightgown and tucking her in the sheets, he spent a few moments in silence, crimson eyes locked to the sleeping girl. Gently he brought a hand to her angelic face, to brush away some of the delicate curls from her eyes. He continued to stroke her face, with a feather's touch, before he felt Rose stir. She was still in her dreamland, but her mouth became a content smile. 'Sebastian…' she muttered, then fell silent once more. Sebastian chuckled lightly. He stroked her cheek once more before leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

No one knew he did this except himself. It was a moment when he stopped being a demon and became a father who wanted the world for his daughter. He first did it when she was a few weeks old and couldn't settle into sleep due to her crying. Sebastian kissed her forehead to calm her down and she stopped crying immediately. So every time he put Rose to bed, he would kiss her forehead. That continued for the next six years.

Sebastian was constantly questioning every new emotion that arose throughout that time. As a demon, he wasn't meant to feel certain things like despair and the desire to protect. But indeed he had the desire to protect all the time. He couldn't understand why. For centuries, he had formed contracts with humans throughout the ages, but never had he felt so… human.

As he made his exit, he peered at his lady once more. 'You will be the death of me, my lady.'

/

**Well hallo thar! *derp***

**So after working on this half the day, I finally think it's good enough to post! Yes I do understand that Sebastian is a bit OOC, but I find it really HARD to keep him IN character. I'm not really sure what his kind of demon feels, so I'M JUST TRYING TO FIT HIM IN THE STORY AND IT SUCKS.**

**So Rose is about six years old in this which means Ciel would be about 32-33. (Random fact)**

**So this chapter is more like an intro to Rose's character. How she feels about stuff. She WILL get older as each chapter progresses. **

**I will update soon! (That's if I can be bothered getting out of bed since it's so cold! It's winter in Australia, I'm freezing (It doesn't even snow here..) and I can only be comfortable in hot weather!) Imma go get in some cozy blankets so SEE YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yes My Lady

Chapter 3:

'Milady, it's time to wake up now.'

Little Rose Phantomhive was beginning to stir when she faintly heard a soft voice nearby. She recognized it immediately as Paula, her maid. As stubborn as she could be, she refused to remove herself from the warm covers. She felt her small form being shook a little by female hands.

'Come, milady. You have lessons today.' Paula spoke in a stern tone of voice. She meant it. Groaning, Rose sat up rubbing her eyes. 'Where's Sebastian?' was the first thing she asked. Paula was busy laying out clothes for her mistress. She smiled at the girl. 'Sebastian is out in town with Master today. They won't be back until this afternoon.'

Rose was silent as she was dressed and sat down to eat her breakfast. She remembered her conversation with Sebastian last night, and what she thought she felt a light kiss on her head. Her hand was resting on her forehead as she tried to imagine it. 'Milady, are you feeling ok?' Paula's voice of slight concern snapped Rose out of her daydream. 'I'm fine, Paula.' She put on a reassuring smile.

After breakfast, she skipped down the hall in a joyful manner. She had a little time to play until her lessons. She hated lessons like she hated spiders. Her tutor never had any time for fun! She entered the nursery where all her toys were kept. Because she was the daughter of the head of the Funtom Company, she always received all the toys first. Dollhouses, dolls, stuffed animals, picture books and colouring pads were always given to her. She enjoyed them all, but she really wanted a little boy or girl her age to play with her. It's not too much fun playing by yourself.

Instantly she grabbed her most favourite toy; a small stuffed bear. This bear was her most precious possession. It was a gift from her father when she was three years old. It was special because it was the only real, genuine gift from Ciel. She could almost remember that one night, on her third birthday when she had almost fallen asleep. Ciel had come into her room and tucked the bear under her arms.

'Well, Mr. Paws, do you want to go to lessons or go follow Sebastian?' she asked her bear. She brought the bear to her ear as though it was answering her. She let out a giggle. 'Okay! Let's go to Sebastian.'

Tucking Mr. Paws under her arm, she quickly ran out the room and down the hall. Once she had messily put on her smock and a large sunhat, she scrambled out of the mansion hoping no one would notice her. Despite being only six, she was very intelligent and managed to remember the route into town. It was a little bit of a walk, but not too bad.

/

Once she had reached town, she was greeted with the busy bustle of the townsfolk and the terrific smells of fresh food around her. She walked through the crowds, trying not to let anyone recongnise her. They would wonder why Rose Phantomhive, a small girl of six, was walking through the streets of London by herself. She was on a mission to find her butler.

After a few minutes of walking, she became drawn in by the sights. It wouldn't hurt to have a look at things. Rose stopped at a toy shop to peer into the window displays. Two older boys were doing the same when she joined them. She saw a marvelous rocking horse on display, and didn't stop gazing at it until she realized one of the boys was talking to her.

'It's a beauty isn't it?' the boy asked, referring to the horse. 'My lil' sister would love that.'

Rose looked at the boy with her blue eyes. 'Yes. It's really nice.'

'Oi, that's one of those Funtom toys isn't it?' the other boy asked. He was a very handsome boy. He had bright blonde hair and dark brown eyes that were very soft. A small amount of freckles littered his cheeks, making him look a little cheeky. The other boy was a little bit taller, with chestnut coloured hair and hazel eyes. His skin was a little tan with some spots of dirt. Clearly he spent a lot of time outdoors.

Rose held up her bear. 'You mean Mr. Paws?' she asked. The chestnut leaned down and shook the bear's paw. 'Nice to meet you, Mr. Paws. How are you on this fine morning?' he said playfully and in a mocking polite tone. Rose couldn't help but laugh. She liked these boys. They were fun. The boy pulled back, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. 'Those toys are expensive. You must be rich to own one of those, little girl.' He said.

'My name's Rose. Not little girl.' She corrected. Both boys looked at her and smiled. 'Nice to meet ya'! The name's Harry and this is Noah.' The chestnut boy gestured to the blonde who took of his pageboy hat in a respectful greeting.

'Anyways, we have to get back to work. We'll see you around, Rose!' Noah said cheerfully as he and his friend merged into the moving crowd. Rose was left, happy that she met some children even though they looked much older than her.

Continuing on her journey, she went past the bakery, which had the most delicious smells. The baker recognized her and gave her a sweet bun to eat. She happily went on her way, nibbling the tasty treat. This was much more fun than lessons!

/

It felt like two hour had pass before Rose was starting to feel tired and her legs were sore. She was beginning to lose interest in finding Sebastian and her father. She just wanted to go home at this point. However, all that vanished when she spotted a familiar black tailcoat in the distant crowd. A rush of excitement filled Rose as she made a dash towards her target, forgetting about her sore legs.

'Master, is there any last minute shopping you need to do?' Sebastian asked the Earl who walked besides him. Ciel was in his early thirties, but he wasn't a very tall man at all. His head only managed to reach the top of Sebastian's shoulders. He sighed, obviously signaling that he was tired. 'I just want to get home so I can finish that paperwork. I want some strong tea as well.'

Sebastian was about to answer when his eye caught a very familiar figure running towards them. 'Milady…?'

Rose halted in front of the two men, panting hard, but looking pleased with herself. 'Daddy! Sebastian! I came to see you!' she cried happily.

Ciel's look of surprise was quickly replaced with a look of anger. 'Rose! Weren't you supposed to be in lessons?' he snapped at her. Rose tried to avoid his gaze. 'I… I wanted to see you.' She stuttered. Sebastian was more shocked that she came here by herself. 'My lady, why are you by yourself?' he asked. Rose instantly smiled at Sebastian. 'I'm not by myself. I came with Mr. Paws.' Rose held up Mr. Paws.

No one was expecting what happened next. Ciel, fuming with rage, slapped her sharply across the face. Both his butler and the girl were stunned by what he had just done. Ciel had _never_ hit Rose before. A group of people had stopped to see what the commotion was, but with a glare from Sebastian, they quickly bustled away.

Ciel had snapped at that point. 'You foolish brat! How could you be so irresponsible?! Get out of my sight!' he yelled with poison in his voice. Rose backed away, clutching her throbbing cheek. All that could be read on her face was fear. Big fat tears welled up quickly in her eyes and she began to wail loudly. Her little form started running in the opposite direction.

Ciel was huffing with the anger that he had just released on his daughter. He felt bewildered at himself. No! He made a mistake! It wasn't what he wanted to say to her!

Sebastian tried to calm his master down. 'That was a very cruel thing to do, Master.' He spoke in flat tone. Ciel's heart clenched painfully. 'I know, dammit!' His eyes looked down at the ground to where the bear was. Rose had dropped it when she had been slapped and forgot about it when she ran off.

He picked it up, although it seemed really heavy in his hands.

'I must go look for her, Master. It's dangerous for a little girl to be by herself in this city.' Sebastian told the Earl. Ciel nodded in agreement. The butler offered to take the bear from him, but Ciel bluntly refused. 'I will give this to her myself.' Sebastian lightly smiled at him. He understood his master's feelings for his daughter better than anyone. The demon then took off without any hesitation.

Ciel at that point, he would just wait at his mansion. He walked to his carriage, carrying the small bear in his hands.

One the ride home, he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small locket. Popping it open, he was greeted with the photo of his beautiful wife smiling at him. On the other side, was a photo of Rose when she was a few months old. If Lizzie was alive, Ciel knew that she would be extremely disappointed with him. He also knew that he could never look into her eyes again. He clutched at the bear's fine fur between his long fingers. Ciel had this bear especially made for Rose. He had felt so happy when he gave it to her. For the first time in a long time, he had felt the emotion of happiness, even if it only was for a moment. Now all he could feel as he looked at the bear was a pang of guilt as he remembered his little daughter's face when she wept. Because of him.

'Rose, I'm so sorry…'

/

**Hello again! I'm so happy that I can write again after so long! So a few notes about the chapter:**

**Obviously, we see that Ciel DOES feel something for his daughter, however he doesn't know how to express it. Daddy!Sebastian is very cute x3 I always thought that he would make an interesting father figure! **

**Also just saying, I'm not the type to write LONG chapters. (it becomes boring for me…) so the chapters will be moderately done…? **

**The two boys that Rose met are important characters to the story! We will see them again. :D **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! The amount of favourites, reviews and followings of this story certainly surprised me and makes me soo happy! This could be my best story on !**

**Ciao~!**


	4. Chapter 4

Yes My Lady Chapter 4

Rose Phantomhive realized that she was lost. She had been stumbling around town, blinded by her tears and sobs wracking her tiny body. Villagers stared at her and a lot of them asked if she was hurt, but she paid no attention. She didn't understand. She loved her Daddy so much, but why did he not love her? Crying to show her pain seemed like the right thing to do right now.

All the streets looked the same to her and she realized that Mr Paws was missing. She must have dropped him somewhere! Crying louder, she slumped on the ground in defeat. Her feet were sore and she wanted Sebastian.

'SEBASTIANNN!' she wailed, rubbing her eyes with her fists. Her tears stung her red cheek where Ciel slapped her.

'I found you, my Lady.' A deep voice that Rose knew all too well made its way to her ears. Looking up with wide eyes, she met the tall, lean figure of her butler. Sebastian smiled gently down at her. Rose began crying again as she ran to Sebastian's welcoming arms. She clutched the black cloth in her hands tightly.

Sebastian held her as he stood up, stroking her head with feathery touches. 'My Lady, you mustn't run away like that.' He felt the small girl nod her head on his shoulder. Her outburst of tears was settling quickly, now that she was reunited with her beloved butler.

Sebastian began to walk in the direction of their home, with his usual calm smile. Rose looked up at his face as her head lay on his shoulder. She always thought that Sebastian was a beautiful man. Other people were just plain to her, but Sebastian had this beauty that radiated alarmingly in her eyes. It was almost as though he wasn't real.

Sebastian soon sensed the child's deep breathing as she fell into slumber, exhausted from her emotional and stressful day. His deep crimson eyes peered at her peaceful face, somewhat dirty and with noticeable tear tracks. He sighed with what seemed like pity. 'You caused a lot of worry today, my Lady. Ah, this should be an interesting few years.'

\\\\\\\\\\

There was a knock at Ciel's office door, which alerted the young man at his desk. Ciel desperately tried to take his mind off that afternoon by throwing himself in work. He trusted that Sebastian would find his daughter, but he was uncertain what he would do when he saw her again after what he did to her. He briefly hesitated before allowing the person at his door to enter.

It was Sebastian who had a cart with him that most definitely had Ciel's afternoon tea. But that wasn't what concerned Ciel at this moment. He stood up suddenly from his chair.

'Sebastian! Is she-?'

'She is safe, Master. She is currently taking a nap in her room.' The black butler continued pouring tea into a teacup before setting it down on his master's desk. Ciel slumped back down in his chair in relief. 'She is never going to forgive me for this.' He mumbled, his eyes miserably looked at the hot tea in front of him.

'What you did was indeed, foolish. But I don't think she has the heart to hate you.' Sebastian reassured his master. 'Although, I think she'll miss that when she wakes up.' He added, gesturing to the young Phantomhive's stuffed bear slumped on the left side of the desk. Ciel picked up the toy and held it in his hands. He spent a moment starring at it, before letting out a sigh. He stood up from his desk and walked to the door, ignoring his afternoon tea and his butler's smug look.

When he came to his daughter's bedroom, he felt his heart throbbing in his chest like it was possessed. He had no idea what to say to her. Maybe she was asleep and he could just sneak in and leave it there. Or perhaps just leave it outside her door. But he knew that was a really cowardly move. Breathing shakily, he gripped the door handle with his hand which was damp with a cold sweat. Slowly, he pushed the door open to be greeted with darkness and silence. He breathed out in relief; she was sleeping.

He walked over to the large bed, without breaking eye contact with the small lump under the covers. Ciel placed the bear on the bed next to the girl, but changed his mind quickly. He slid the toy under the covers where Rose had always put it when she slept at night. As he made a move to leave, he felt a small hand grasp his sleeve.

The eye that was exposed widened and his heartbeat soared. _Crap! _She was awake! But his thoughts were instantly cut of when a small voice called to him.

'Daddy?' Rose's large and sleepy eyes looked at the face of her father.

'Did I wake you?' Ciel asked, not really sure what to say.

Rose shook her head mildly. 'Daddy?' she asked again.

'Do you hate me...?' her voice sounded so sad. Ciel instantly felt guilt flood his body. _No! This isn't what I wanted! _

With shaking hands, he held her small face as Rose's eyes began to tear. Leaning over, Ciel pressed his lips against her forehead, much like Sebastian did to her every night. Looking back at Rose, he let a small smile creep on his face. 'I've never hated you. You're the most precious thing to me.' He gently whispered, using his fingers to brush a stray tear on Rose's cheek. She sniffled a little bit. 'Really?'

Ciel nodded. 'It hurts that your mother isn't with us anymore..'

'But Mother is always with us. Anyway, I'm here!' Rose smiled. She pointed at the photograph of Elisabeth on her bed side table. Ciel took in the sight of his late wife's smiling face. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he brought the covers up his daughter's shoulders. 'Get some sleep now. When you wake up, we'll have dinner together. Okay?'

Rose happily snuggled her bear with a big rosy smile. 'Okay!'

Just as Ciel was about to exit the room, he heard Rose speak.

'I love you Daddy!'

'Love you too...' Ciel whispered back silently.

Once he was outside and shut the door quietly, he could most definitely feel the annoying presence of his butler nearby.

'I don't like eavesdropping, dog.' He snapped at Sebastian who made no move to hide himself. The demon had a smirk on his face. 'It's very rare for you to act like that, Master. You're becoming soft.'

'Shut up! I have work to do, so go prepare dinner or something!' The Phantomhive male stormed off with a very bright red face.

'Yes, my Lord.'

The crimson gaze of Sebastian stared after his Master, even after he was gone.

_Ah, it seems you are growing up, Master. This will be exciting._

/

**HAY EVERYONEEE! I'm REALLY sorry about the delay! My computer became corrupted so I had to get that fixed, THEN I started a TAFE course which made me quite busy. (TAFE is a program we have in Australia. Basically it's like college/university but more practical and easier.) But I managed to get this finished finally. *sweat drop***

**Anyway, I'm a bit worried that Ciel was too OOC but I guess he needed to be that way for this fanfiction. I need help with deciding whether Rose should enter a romantic relationship with Sebastian when she gets older. It's up to you guys, since I want to please my audience. (I don't want to ruin it with a plot twist that you all don't like. SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW BY LEAVING A VOTE.**

**Sebastian x Rose OR OC x Rose**

**Thank you for your support! ~ :P **


End file.
